Serie Sussurros - Sussurros Sob a Noite
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Sam ouve barulhos estranhos, se surpreendendo deliciosamente com seu irmão. Wincest.


**Sussurros sob a noite**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Sam ouve barulhos estranhos, se surpreendendo deliciosamente com seu irmão. Wincest.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta: **Bia Winchester.

** N/A:** Mais uma fic dos irmãos. Dedico a todos que apreciam esse tipo de leitura e a minha beta, que sempre me incentiva!^^

* * *

**Sussurros sob a noite**

_**Parte 1**_

Em mais noite em que John deixava os irmãos sozinhos em um hotel barato, Sam dormia suavemente soba cama, como sempre, desconfiado que algo fosse o atacar sob a escuridão, cada barulho da noite o fazia acordar, havia aprendido isso com Dean.

Depois de descobrir o que realmente seu pai fazia, não havia tido um dia sequer de sono longo, sem interrupções, pois bastava o mínimo barulho para ele ficar alerta e, mesmo que não abrisse os olhos, ele prestava atenção a cada coisa que pudesse estar fora de lugar, logo pegava sua faca em baixo do travesseiro, se preparando para o ataque.

E como sempre não era nada. Afinal, ele estava em mais um hotel deplorável ao lado de seu irmão protetor. Quem iria querer briga com eles? Não era para querer se gabar, mas Sam com 14 anos era melhor caçador que muito marmanjo por ai. Dean também não ficava atrás, agora com 18 anos era uma maquina de matar monstros e se esses não fossem realmente criaturas desprezíveis, poderíamos chamá-los de assassinos.

Eles não tinham remorso algum em matar qualquer criatura que se aproximasse. Apesar de tudo, Sam não conseguia se sentir seguro mesmo sabendo que ninguém seria louco o suficiente para tentar algo contra eles na calada da noite.

Naquela noite escura, entretanto, Sam escutava barulhos muito estranhos, acordou, ficando alerta. Discretamente, abriu os olhos, no caso de alguém estar na espreita. Observando o quarto, tudo estava normal, quieto como deveria estar, nada fora do lugar, mas ainda havia algo estranho, parecia um som molhado, e tinha mais, sussurros baixos e gemidos tímidos, deliciosos. Ele começava a ficar seriamente excitado.

Devagar virou a cabeça para a única pessoa dentro do quarto, alem dele, Dean. Seu irmão era quem fazia os barulhos estranhos.

Colocou a faca atrás do travesseiro novamente, observando-o mais atentamente. O loiro se masturbava lentamente, gemendo bem baixinho. Era o barulho mais lindo e excitante que ele já tinha escutado.

Ele colocou as mãos por baixo das cobertas, encontrando seu membro mais do que desperto, tão duro que doía. Por cima da cueca fina, deslizou as pontas dos dedos levemente, encostando bem na ponta da cabeça de seu membro, aplicando uma pressão tão suave que se ele não estivesse tão excitado, não teria quase gozado apenas com esse toque.

O mais novo acariciou assim, por cima da cueca, pressionado mais, encontrando aquele pedaço que o fazia gritar, ele não precisou de muito para gozar, enquanto seu irmão continuava com seu trabalho. Dean deslizava a mão lentamente por toda a extensão, gemendo com mais vontade, sussurrando algo que Sam não conseguia escutar, mas que parecia fascinante. Ele sentia vontade de gozar de novo e de repente Dean mordeu os lábios ainda de olhos fechados, contraindo o corpo, gritando sem voz, apenas abrindo a boca para que o ar entrasse.

Sam constatou que aquilo era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Dean era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto. É obvio que Sam sempre soube que seu irmão era bonito, ele e metade do U.S.A sabia disso. Mas agora, nesse momento era totalmente diferente. Ele se entregava completamente, relaxando e gemendo. Gozando lindamente. A melhor imagem de todas.

Sam amava o irmão, mas de uma forma que ele achava que era fraternal, e tentando provar isso marcou um encontro no banheiro com uma menina, com o único objetivo de tirar a duvida. Ele precisava provar para si mesmo que era apenas uma coisa de sua cabeça.

A garota era três anos mais velha que ele, pois assim, não haveria problemas de achar que era inexperiência dela. Não que ele fosse muito experiente, mas isso era fácil, não? Era instinto e prazer.

Assim, ele nem quis conversar. Levou a garota para dentro do banheiro e a mandou mostrar o que sabia. Então ela o fez se sentar na privada, abriu a calça dele e pegou em seu membro excepcionalmente grande, apesar de estar murcho, e o colocou na boca imediatamente, o engolindo e massageando suas bolas. Felizmente, Sam estava confortável sentado, mas não era tudo o que ele esperava, era bom, mas nem tanto. Apenas ao observar Dean ele tinha se excitado cem vez mais.

Foi só pensar em seu irmão que ele se recriminou, ficou completamente duro. Isso era tão errado, pensar em seu irmão, que ele até se sentia sujo. Era seu irmão! Perdido em pensamentos nem sentiu a menina terminando o boquete, colocando a camisinha nele e encaixando-se no imenso membro do moreno.

Agradeceu internamente por ser tão bem desenvolvido nessa hora, bem que Dean dizia que mais tarde ele iria agradecer por seu tão grosso e grande. Talvez ele devesse ter prestado mais atenção como o irmão olhava para ele quando disse isso. Sam nessa época ainda era muito inocente para pensar nisso, pelo menos para pensar em seu irmão e ele, em uma cama, num sexo selvagem. Mas agora, essa inocência fazia parte do passado.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, e era por isso que ele estava ali, com aquela garota rebolando gostoso em cima dele, e ainda pensando em seu irmão, ajudou a garota a ir mais fundo, a beijando, imaginando que fosse a boca do irmão, carnuda e rosada, o beijo era muito suave para ser do loiro, então ele precisava acabar logo com aquilo antes que brochasse sem terminar, afinal, era sua imagem e fama que seria estragada. E ele não precisava de mais nada para fazer sua vida mais infeliz.

Ele levantou com a garota sentada em seu colo, a encostou na parede, a fodendo sem cuidado, agora ele podia ouvir seus gemidos agudos, que só uma garota poderia soltar. Não que ele não gostasse de ouvir, mas se fosse gemidos masculinos, roucos, seria bem melhor.

Finalmente, a garota que ele não se lembrava o nome, gemeu gozando. Saindo lentamente dela, se sentou de novo na privada, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ainda excitado, encostou a cabeça na parede.

Sentiu alguém tirando a camisinha e abocanhando novamente sua ereção, e se deixou levar para aquele lugarzinho de fantasia onde Dean fazia isso nele e não uma garota que ele nem se importava. Gozou rapidamente depois de pensar em Dean, subiu as calças apenas abrindo a porta e saindo. Deixou a garota lá, ajoelhada no chão do banheiro masculino sem um pingo de remorso, ele já havia feito coisas bem piores que magoar uma garota, e ela ficaria bem.

Quem não ficaria bem era ele, se excitando apenas com a imagem de Dean, ele ficaria louco se não tirasse o irmão da cabeça ou acabaria fazendo alguma loucura.

Foi para frente do portão da escola, esperar Dean para eles poderem ir para casa, pensando em quão pervertido ele tinha que ser para fantasiar com o loiro. Não. Isso não era coisa de criança, ele nunca havia pensado nessa forma no irmão, não que não reparasse quando, após o banho, Dean saia sem toalha, mostrando tudo a Sam, que na opinião dele, era completamente perfeito, mas essa era primeira vez que de fato pensava concisamente em fazer essas coisas com seu irmão.

Andando distraído, pensou ter batido em uma parede, mas era apenas Dean, o olhando estranho, com um ar de desconfiado. O que era totalmente verdade. Dean estava percebendo o jeito de Sam ao acordar de manha, sem se quer dar um bom dia, se trancando no banheiro antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos, quase o ignorando no caminho da escola e agora mais essa, distraído que nem o havia visto no meio do caminho. Antes que Sam pudesse cair ao chão, Dean o agarrou pela cintura, impedindo sua queda, o abraçando automaticamente.

_"- Sam, você está bem?_" Dean perguntou carinhoso, encarando os olhos verdes de seu pequeno irmão, pelo menos era dessa forma que ele via Sam. Sam era o único que via essa lado do loiro, tão preocupado e prestativo. Ele não merecia tal cuidado, se sentia mal a cada palavra de conforto do mais velho.

_"- Sim, Dean. Por que eu não estaria?"_ Sam respondeu arisco, se segurando nos ombros de Dean, se dando conta que o loiro não merecia esse tratamento, ele não tinha culpa de Sam ter uma tara por ele. Ou talvez fosse mais que isso. Ele não sabia. "_– Desculpa. Não é nada."_ Tentou sorrir, falhando completamente.

_"- Ok, irmãzinho."_ Dean disse acariciando seus cabelos amorosamente. "_– Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?"_ O encarou fixamente ainda o segurando nos braços, Sam desviou o olhar encabulado_. "– E se o problema for sobre mulheres... ou quem sabe homens, você sabe que pode falar comigo."_

Com essa Sam ficou surpreso. Com homens? Será que Dean já havia transado com homens?

_"- Dean, você já..."_ O moreno nem precisava terminar sua frase, o loiro entendeu perfeitamente.

_"- Sim, algumas vezes. Esse vai ser nosso segredinho sujo, ok?" _Dean sussurrou se aproximando mais de Sam, quase encostando por completo seus corpos.

O loiro deu uma risadinha e se afastou, seguindo em direção ao carro. Hipnotizado, Sam o seguiu, sentando ao seu lado, colocou o sinto, olhando para frente feito uma estátua. Já dirigindo pela estrada, Dean se arrependia por ter falado daquela forma com Sam, mas ele andava estranho e talvez se ele o pressionasse um pouco, sendo sincero, Sam pudesse se abrir também.

_"- Sammy... Me desculpe .Eu não queria te constranger. Eu quero que você confie em mim. Se abra comigo. O que te aflige?"_ O loiro perguntou olhando para frente, dando chance para que Sam pudesse pensar a respeito. O que logo aconteceu, o moreno o respondeu algum tempo depois.

_"- Eu não sei... Acho que... Gosto de homens e mulheres."_ Falou inseguro.

_"- O que te faz pensar isso?_" O loiro perguntou calmo, sem entonação acusatória. Uma pergunta simples.

_"- Hum... alguém me fez ficar..."_ Sam não tinha coragem de terminar de falar.

_"- Excitado?_" Dean terminou por ele. Sorrindo sacana. Um sorriso tão Dean Winchester. "_– Porque você não tenta, então... Se não for com ele, talvez com outro cara para tirar a dúvida."_ Falou serio dessa vez.

Era exatamente isso que Sam iria fazer. Se não podia ter Dean talvez outra pessoa pudesse ajudá-lo.

Em poucos minutos chegaram em casa. Logo anoiteceu e nessa noite não havia nada para fazer. Nada mesmo, nem mesmo um monstro para caçar. Sendo assim, foram ver televisão, passava um filme de terror. Prepararam pipoca e pegaram refrigerantes. Assistiram sem conseguir se assustar, era sobre um caso de fantasmas, ao invés de sentir medo, davam risadas, porque era muito ridículo, antes fosse tão fácil se livrar de um fantasma.

Na verdade, Sam não prestava muita atenção ao filme, olhava muito mais o rosto de Dean gargalhando, e quando Dean olhava para ele com aquele sorriso tão puro se sentia derreter, porem o momento era muito rápido, logo o loiro voltava sua atenção para a TV, rindo do garoto idiota que pensava que sabia alguma coisa sobre assombrações.

O filme acabou e enfim foram cada um para a sua cama, estava muito calor então Dean dormiu pelado com um lençol fino o cobrindo, o que Sam observou a cada roupa ainda ao chão quando Dean olhou para ele, e Sam disfarçou olhando para o teto. Logo os dois estavam na cama, Dean roncava baixinho. Sam estava com os olhos fechados, mas não conseguia dormir, na realidade, ele esperava para ver o que aconteceria essa noite. O que não demorou muito.

Dean começava a se remexer na cama, em um sonho aparentemente muito infeliz. Sam olhava meio preocupado. Não sabia se o acordava ou continuava olhando, quando ele tinha decidido por se levantar e acordar o irmão, Dean se senta bruscamente na cama, com a respiração forte e visivelmente excitado. Sam percebeu que o loiro olhava para ele e fingiu estar dormindo.

O moreno, de olhos fechados escutou um barulho de gavetas abrindo e fechando, plástico sendo rasgado para em seguida ouvir um gemido longo. Ele abre os olhos e vê algo que nunca pensou ser possível.

Dean penetrava-se com um vibrador bem grande e grosso, daqueles com duas pontas iguais, longo, talvez medisse um metro ou mais. Ele enfiava um pouco de cada vez, gemendo a cada movimento. Ele colocava um pouco para tirar, voltava a afundar o vibrador um pouco mais fundo, a cada vez indo mais longe. Ele gemia de olhos fechados, a boca contraída de prazer e dor, com uma ereção parecendo pedra, abandonada. Sam gostaria de dar uma mãozinha e talvez sua boca fizesse um trabalho melhor.

Não aguentando mais sua cueca apertada, Sam a tirou e tocando no próprio membro, tão rígido, mordendo o travesseiro, enquanto observava o irmão gemendo e se contraindo na cama ao seu lado, ouvindo aquele barulho molhado, aquele som característico de sexo, onde ele gostaria de estar, seria bem melhor que aquele vibrador.

Dean estava em seu próprio mundo de prazer, viaja pelas sensações que eram tão bem vindas. Sam queria saber em quem ele pensava ao fazer essas coisas, ao gemer tão despudoradamente, se entregando tão completamente.

Ele realmente gostaria de saber, sentia ciúmes que outra pessoa pudesse estar na mente de seu irmão. Dean devia pertencer somente a Sam, mas antes ele precisava ter certeza do que gostava. Não podia por à perder todo o amor que Dean sentia por ele apenas por causa de sexo.

Era isso o que ele fazia agora, indo com seu amigo Daniel para a casa dele, que ficava a dois quarteirões da escola. Dean passaria para pegá-lo em duas horas, com a desculpa de Sam estudar com o amigo.

Claro, como se Sam algum dia precisasse de ajuda com alguma coisa. Dean não questionou, Sam andava esquisito o suficiente, por isso ele não iria discutir. Ele não aguentaria brigar com o seu pequeno Sammy.

Daniel era o que se podia chamar de melhor amigo, se é que Sam um dia havia tido um. Eles se davam bem o suficiente para passar algum tempo juntos na escola.

Ele era bonito, loiro de olhos azuis e corpo definido. Era nerd e popular na mesma intensidade. Resumindo-se, era alguém realmente interessante. Sam , no fundo pensava que talvez se transasse com alguém que ele gostasse, pudesse esquecer Dean.

_"- Você pode tomar um banho aqui enquanto eu tomo lá no quarto de hospedes."_ Daniel falou, indicando a banheiro. O quarto era uma suíte. Ele realmente iria fazer isso.

Sam havia falado para Daniel que queria testar uma coisa, na inocência Daniel perguntou o que era, então Sam disse: _"- Preciso descobrir se sou gay!" _

Não era exatamente o que Daniel esperava escutar. Pensou que talvez fosse alguma duvida no dever de casa ou sobre alguma menina, com certeza não esperava por isso.

Não que ele fosse dispensar Sam, claro que não! Daniel era complemente gay, infelizmente as garotas não se conformavam com isso, continuavam dando em cima dele, de vez em quando ficava com uma ou outra, mas o negocio dele definitivamente era homem.

Essa era a chance que ele tanto esperou. O garoto mais sexy e másculo que ele já tinha conhecido o queria. Era bem óbvia sua resposta. Agora, depois de se lavar, já estava esperando por Sam na cama, ansioso e nervoso, ele sabia perfeitamente quem seria o passivo da historia.

Quando Daniel menos esperava Sam entrou pela porta, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, corpo molhado, além dos cabelos pingando de água e jogados para trás. O moreno parecia um daqueles modelos de catálogos que ele sempre sonhou ter em sua cama, nem que fosse por uma noite. Bem, esse era seu dia de sorte.

Sam se aproximou, secando o corpo devagar, o olhando, tentando adivinhar qual era o próximo passo.

_"- Então? O que acontece agora?"_ Sam perguntou, jogando a toalha em um canto do quarto.

Daniel nem podia acreditar. Ter aquele homem só para ele era um sonho realizado. Sim, Sam já era um homem, apesar de ter 14 anos era muito alto e definitivamente bem dotado, alem de ter um corpo invejável.

O loiro empurrou Sam na cama e sem dizer nada segurou no membro do moreno, começando uma massagem gostosa, subindo e descendo as mãos, o beijando lentamente.

Sam deixou que Daniel fizesse o que quisesse. E esse realmente o fez, abocanhando o pênis do moreno, massageou as bolas, enfiando um dedo em sua entrada, o fazendo gemer alto, como ele nunca tinha gemido. Era estranho e gostoso, de uma forma dolorosa. Era simplesmente estranho. Sam não reclamou, apenas fechou os olhos, se entregando e mantendo a mente aberta. Era por isso que ele estava ali.

Logo a camisinha foi vestida nele e sem preparação alguma Daniel desceu no membro do moreno, gemendo rouco. Era isso que Sam gostava, aquele tipo de voz masculina e excitante. Ele tinha certeza que era gay agora, e mesmo estando tudo perfeito, ainda parecia faltar alguma coisa, enquanto o loiro subia e descia por seu pênis.

Não era aquele loiro que ele queria fazendo esses movimentos. Ele começava a perceber que não tinha a ver com o sexo e sim com a pessoa, aquele que ele queria. Mas ele iria recompensar Daniel por tê-lo ajudado a descobrir isso.

O virou na cama, ficando por cima, se encaixando melhor, colocou uma perna do loiro em seu próprio ombro, se afundando mais rápido, o masturbando ao mesmo tempo. Daniel parecia ter um ataque do coração. Ele nunca pensou que Sam podia ser tão bom nisso. Daniel estava apaixonado, entretanto não poderia dizer-lhe nunca, tinha a certeza que se o fizesse nunca mais teria nem mesmo sua amizade.

Gozando longamente, o loiro relaxou, ainda tremendo. Suas pernas foram para o colchão e ele pode respirar aliviado e feliz. Só tinha um problema, Sam não tinha gozado. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, perdido em pensamentos, excitado ao extremo.

Apesar de o sexo ter sido bom, Sam não conseguia parar de pensar em Dean, e agora ficava mais claro a cada segundo que passava. Ele precisava do corpo de seu irmão. Não aguentava mais ficar com essa ereção que parecia nunca mais acabar. Ele conseguia um alivio momentâneo com essas transas casuais para logo vir com tudo, com se ele não gozasse há anos. Ele realmente precisava do irmão.

Mas enquanto ele não podia ter Dean, a boca do Daniel parecia suficiente. Com empenho o loiro chupava e sugava seu membro aplicando bastante pressão, rapidamente Sam gozou, fechando os olhos, finalmente. Mas não parecia satisfeito, apenas sentia mais vontade do corpo de Dean.

Eles se trocaram e Sam se despediu com o ultimo beijo entre eles. Daniel lamentou muito quando o moreno foi embora, ele sabia que nada tinha mudado, porém levaria para sempre ótimas memórias do moreno e do momento que passaram juntos.

Dean chegou pontual, como sempre.

_"- Cadê seus cadernos, Sammy?"_ Perguntou estranhando a atitude dele, agora Sam o olhava intensamente, parecia que ele pularia em cima do loiro. Dean balançou a cabeça e resolveu ignorar aquela sensação estranha.

_"- Ele tinha tudo na casa dele._" Dizendo isso, sem mais detalhes, Sam entrou no carro e ficou observando Dean dirigir.

Na opinião de Sam, Dean parecia ainda mais bonito se fosse possível, com sua jaqueta de couro e uma calça jeans mais apertada que o comum. Ele estava perfeito. Perfeito para ele.

Chegaram em casa tarde, já era noite. Eles jantaram juntos como sempre e depois já era hora de dormir. Tomaram seus banhos e dessa vez, Sam também se deitou pelado, a cada dia aquele lugar parecia ficar mais quente.

Sam esperou paciente para que Dean dormisse. Hoje ele iria fazer tudo o que ele queria fazer a muito tempo.

Ele se levantou da cama, indo em direção a Dean. O loiro sofria no sono, Sam aproximou mais seu rosto de Dean, ele falava alguma coisa. Era hoje que o mais novo descobriria o motivo de tanta angústia.

_"- Sammy... Sammy... Não me deixe..._" Dean chorava e estava excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Então, Dean, seu loiro, sofria por ele? Por não poder tê-lo? Dean sofria tanto quanto Sam?

Sam afagou o rosto de Dean, enxugando suas lagrimas, fazendo um carinho suave enquanto Dean soluçava dolosamente.

_"- Sammy..."_ Dean o chamou novamente em sonhos.

_"- Estou aqui. Estou aqui._" Repetiu o moreno, se deitando por cima de Dean. O beijou, finalmente quebrando a barreira de distancia entre eles. Dean o agarrou forte, com medo que ele desaparecesse.

_"- Dee... abra os olhos. Abra seus olhos para seu Sammy._" O moreno falava se segurando para não chorar, era doloroso demais ver seu amor chorar daquela forma desesperada.

Dean lentamente abriu os olhos. Não acreditando realmente que Sam o estivesse beijando, era seu sonho se realizando, literalmente. Mas era errado, era o que Dean iria dizer se Sam o deixasse.

_"- Não. Não é errado. Errado é você sofrer. Errado é você deixar o mundo nos separar."_ Sam sussurrou fungando, como se soubesse para onde os pensamentos de Dean estavam indo. Abraçou forte ao loiro, olhando intensamente para ele. _"– Errado é eu sofrer sem motivo. Ninguém nunca mais vai nos separar. Deixe-me te fazer feliz."_

O amor e a sinceridade na voz de Sam eram tão intensamente verdadeiros que Dean não pode dizer nada para negar, ele nem queria se negar a esse amor, esse prazer por apenas estar próximo de quem se ama. Ele teve a certeza que ficaria ainda melhor quando o moreno voltou a beijá-lo, invadindo sua boca, acariciando seu corpo nu, liso e quente.

Dean estava em seu paraíso, tudo aquilo era bem real, se fosse melhor estragava. Quando Sam pegou em seu membro e o beijou, bem na cabeça vermelha, o loiro viu estrelas, todas as constelações possíveis. Ele gritou de prazer. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Sam abriu a gaveta, encontrando muitos apetrechos diferentes, diversos vibradores, muitas camisinhas e lubrificante. Pegou o que o interessava, talvez mais tarde eles pudessem brincar um pouco. Voltou para a cama rapidamente, passou o lubrificante na entrada do loiro, colocando dois dedos lentamente, girando, abrindo o caminho devagar, com carinho. Dean apenas gemia e agarrava os lençóis.

A penetração aconteceu mais lenta ainda, eles podiam sentir cada sentimento do corpo do outro. Os corpos se chocando devagar, naquela dança orgástica, era tão gostoso que chegava a doer, era carinho. Era o puro amor, amor liquido e físico. Era o que a alma deles precisava.

Pois agora eles sabiam. Eram felizes. Ninguém mais iria atrapalhar a felicidade deles. Eles ficariam juntos para sempre. Ou até onde a eternidade deles durasse.


End file.
